Breakfast For A Prince
by daughterofrisingsun
Summary: Nappa finds out that even breakfast isn't simple when it comes to the young Prince of all Saiyans...One-shot!


Another attempt at humor with our favorite Saiyan prince. Please be kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its' characters. Akira Toriyama does!

...

Early morning on planet Vegeta-sei:

Four-year-old Prince Vegeta sat pouting in his room in the royal palace of Vegeta-sei. His father had departed the night before for an important interplanetary conference and had chosen to leave his young son behind. That didn't sit well with the royal chibi. When the Prince of all Saiyans wasn't happy neither were most of the palace's occupants especially one in particular...

"Time for breakfast, Prince Vegeta!" the burly bald Saiyan known as Nappa called out.

"I'm NOT hungry!" Vegeta huffed stubbornly.

"Of course you are!" Nappa insisted.

"NO I'M NOT!" the young Saiyan royal snapped.

One of the palace servants rushed in with a tray of breakfast foods fit for a king. There were lucious Anai-berry tarts, fried feather-light Nala bird eggs, plump sizzling Gari-deer sausages and an array of delicate pastries made with native fruits of Vegeta-sei. Nappa's mouth watered at just the sight of the appetizing spread.

"I don't want _any_ of that! _Throw it away!"_ the chibi prince commanded.

Nappa couldn't believe his ears.

"T-t -throw it away?" the huge Saiyan stammered.

"YES! I _SAID_ THROW IT AWAY! Are you deaf _and_ stupid?"Vegeta snapped.

Nappa swallowed hard as the servant whisked away the elegant meal to dispose of it. His stomach growled as if in protest. He couldn't see to his own meal until his royal charge was taken care of.

"What _is_ that annoying noise? Make it stop immediately!" the Saiyan prince demanded.

The bald Saiyan's empty belly rumbled once more.

"_Are you deliberately defying the Prince of all Saiyans_?" the young Vegeta hissed.

"No, Prince Vegeta" Nappa spoke up quickly.

A wicked gleam appeared in the royal Saiyan's eyes. The Saiyan officer gulped, that look was never a good sign.

"I want some Kelara fruit cakes* and I want them nice and fluffy!" the prince insisted.

"But Prince Vegeta, Kelara fruit is out of season!" Nappa protested.

"I WANT KELARA FRUIT CAKES!" the chibi royal screeched.

The servant who cleared the table had returned to see if the prince wished for anything else. He couldn't help but overhear the prince's demand so he tried to help. "Uh,sir. One of the merchants at the Felsain Market had a few baskets of Kelara fruit"

"There, you see. YOU were trying to deprive me. You lazy oaf! Vegeta scolded Nappa.

Nappa glared at the servant who scuttled away in fear.

"I'll call one of the servants to go fetch your.." the burly Saiyan began as he went to tap his scouter.

"No, Nappa. YOU'RE GOING TO GET THEM! _You_ could certainly use the exercise!" the chibi prince snickered.

...

Nappa cursed as he fought his way through the bustling crowd at Felsain Market. This was a job for the servants of the royal kitchen not a warrior. What had ever possessed him to become the Saiyan prince's caretaker?

After an hour of searching, the weary half-starved Saiyan soldier found the merchant with the elusive fruit. He deposited the basket at the kitchen of the royal palace as quickly as possible.

Nappa returned to the prince's room to find a tray of perfectly prepared Kelara cakes gracing the table before the young Saiyan royal. The prince was standing with his little arms folded over his chest and his nose up in the air.

"You took too long. I've changed my mind. I DON'T WANT kelara cakes!" the four-year-old prince announced imperiously.

The furious Nappa grit his teeth before he slipped and said some VERY choice words.

"What do you want _now_, Prince?" the massive Saiyan asked wearily.

"I want two Nala bird eggs. One boiled and one poached" Vegeta declared.

Nappa sighed in relief, at least the request was reasonable enough. He quickly relayed the young prince's wishes to the royal kitchen.

In no time at all, a servant hurried in with a tray that contained two perfectly prepared Nala bird eggs. One boiled and one poached.

The Prince of all Saiyans looked at the tray with an exasperated sigh and curled his little upper lip in disgust "This will _never_ do!"

"NOW WHAT?" the frustrated Nappa bellowed.

Prince Vegeta gave his caretaker a look of utter disdain.

"Can't you see, you bald buffoon? THEY BOILED THE WRONG EGG!"

*(Saiyan equivelent of pancakes)


End file.
